The Unwanted Guest
by Predaliena
Summary: A group of student go to an office building complete a few tasks for their practice. On their way they discuss the events in Raccoon City. Little did they know what surprise awaits them... especially one of the female students.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 3: The Unwanted Guest (Resident Evil)**

Monday. Today is the first day of practice for students from computer technics and electrical engineering faculties. A travel to an office building awaited us. I was rather interested in this. As one of the most hard working students, I was happy to do some work out of University. Me and a group of other students of six people were heading to the bus station where the arranged vehicle was waiting for us.

"Oh wow, I'm so excited! The first time we're going to something outside our University!" Julia exclaimed. She was the daughter of my godmother and my best friend. She was a nice person generally but was too fond of parties and things like that which didn't satisfy me.

"Yes, and I wonder what kind of tasks they prepared for us to do," I replied.

"I'm sure there's nothing so terribly difficult. We are on our fourth grade, and there's not much left till graduation. So we are intelligent enough to do any task. Aren't we?" she smirked.

"We are, no doubt," I grinned back, "I only hope it will be interesting thing to do. Otherwise it's useless when it sparks no interest in you. But… a task is a task, and we have to complete it, no matter if we like it or not."

"That's right. So here we are, there's our bus. Hop in and way we go!"

The students boarded the bus, and it went its way to our place where work awaited. It wasn't a long drive, half an hour was the maximum. While going to our today's workplace, Julia spoke again:

"Hey, did you hear about what's going on in Raccoon city?"

"No. And what is it?"

"Wow, it's such a thing that couldn't be missed! I heard they worked on some kind of virus or something, and as result of an accident the virus has spread and the infected ones turned into blood-thirsty walking dead!"

"Hey, come on, walking dead!" Spencer replied. He was one of the biggest sceptics among us. "This already sounds like a banal horror film. Zombies are fictional!"

"I know, but it's what I heard in the news!" Julia exclaimed in response. "It's not my fault that you don't watch the news!"

"Calm down guys!" Annie decided to join the talk. "Fiction or not, but thanks god it's not happening here. So stay calm."

Annie was a person with a rather soft character. It was always easy to make a deal with her. And for that I liked her a lot. Next to Spencer was Mike. He was the one I could chat with for hours due to interests in common. He was one big fan of beasts of different kinds and just adored horror and science fiction genre.

"But I'm rather interested in this story," Mike said finally, "what else did they say?"

"That's not all," Julia continued, "beside the zombies I've seen one really horrible creature. That one seemed very strong and indestructible. At least two metres tall, dressed in black coat and armed with a rocket launcher. He caused the most destruction in town. They were filming everything from helicopter, otherwise there would be no broadcast if they were on the ground. As much as it was visible from the height, that beast had brownish skin, hairless head and mouth with teeth visible. Horrible face, indeed."

"Oh wow, cool!" Mike exclaimed. "That's really worth attention! And did they say anything about the origin of this monster? He also might be the result of this mysterious virus?"

"Well, not much," Julia replied, "as far as I heard, he was created artificially in a laboratory and programmed to destroy the members of so-called S.T.A.R.S. troop."

"Why's that?"

"It seems that those people know too much about the experiments. So it's decided to destroy them to prevent the secret information from spreading."

"Yeah yeah…" Spencer added in an unsatisfied voice, "nice try. Worth making a horror film, heh."

"Come on, Spence!" Annie interrupted him, "don't be like that. Even I became interested, although I'm not a fan of such things."

"I say, if it was just a horror film, I wouldn't tell you that," Julia said. "Hey, what do you think of that?" she turned to me.

"It sure sounds pretty interesting and damn exciting. But really, as Annie mentioned, lucky we are far from all those events. Who knows what could have happened to us if it all took place here".

"Right. Zombies at least can be killed. But that monster really seemed invulnerable. Scary dude, indeed," Julia said.

"Yeah. But we're safe," I smiled, "I hope neither the zombies, not that monster will ever get here. It's far away from our place anyway. By the way, here we are already."

Finally we arrived to a high office building with many floors. It looked very modern, much of it was made of glass. The whole picture was really impressive.

As our group approached the main entrance, a middle-aged woman was waiting at the doors. Seeing us, she greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Ah, so there you are, guys!" she smiled warmly, "Good afternoon, Mr. Jones. You're just in time. There seems to be a little problem in our computer system, so your students could try to fix it. That could be their first task in praxis programme."

"Of course, Ms. Konnerth. They are here to do their job. I'm sure they're not going to disappoint you. Right?" he said, looking at his wards.

"Right, professor," the students replied.

Ms. Konnerth lead the students to the third floor, to the cabinet with many computers inside. First of all, we listened to the instructions on how to work correctly with the local computer system, and then each student sat at his own computer and began working, trying to figure out what the problem was and how to fix it. When it seemed that it was nothing serious, and the problem could be easily fixed, something totally unexpected happened. All of a sudden the lights in the whole building went out, and with it the computers stopped working. To say that all of us were surprised, including Ms. Konnerth and Professor Jones, was like saying nothing. All stayed silent for a minute or something, until I finally spoke:

"What is that? What happened?"

"I don't know," Ms. Konnerth answered, "we've never experienced such things before. Something must have happened to the main power system. Maybe the knife switch went out or something. All those electricity switches are in the neighbour building, some metres away from here. So right now we have to go there and see what happened.

"I think we can fix that," Richie, one of our students, said, "I'm somehow more than sure it's nothing serious."

"I hope you're right," Ms. Konnerth said, "if we can get the electricity back to normal, we will continue with the task."

"All right, you guys, let's go," Professor Jones spoke, "we've had spoken much about how to face such problems theoretically and went through some practice in the University, so now it's time for you to use your knowledge."

The other building was not far away from the offices, so we went there on foot. The weather outside was nice but we had no time to enjoy it, we had things to do. And when we reached our destination, it turned out to be a three floor concrete building with many wires around it, which reminded me a power station. In the end my guess was correct – it indeed was a power station, and looks like something went wrong there. I only hoped it was nothing serious. To be honest, I never liked to work with electric stuff. Although I own much knowledge on how to treat such things, I was always afraid of an electric shock. So everything I could now wish for, was to finish this thing as fast as possible.

After we entered the station, we went upstairs to the last floor where an older lady, a duty one, was waiting for us. She looked very stressed.

"Oh, Ashley, thanks god you arrived! I was so worried! The power went out so suddenly! I can assure you that everything was absolutely fine with all the devices. I don't want to sound insane, but… I have a bad feeling about this. It feels like someone did this on purpose… But ok, I don't want to scare anyone. These are just my own thoughts…

"No need to worry, Ms. Frankfeldt," Ms. Konnerth said, "I came here with a group of students from computer-electricity faculty and their professor, they have to work out their practice. And this is just the case for them.

"Good. Come then, I'll show you the way."

Our group followed Ms. Frankfeldt to the door on our right. She shined her torch, so it's not too dark for us to see. In this room was the main device that regulated the power transmission. Richie, Spencer and Mike were the first to go to check it, while Julia, Annie and me were near to watch and see if any help was needed.

Looks like they guys did their job well. There was no lethal damage, so it was no problem for them to fix the device, and soon the power was back. Each of us, and especially Ms. Frankfeldt, gave out a loud, relaxed sigh.

"I can't thank you enough, dear students! You sure did your job well. Thank you so much!" she said happily. "And a special gratitude to the professor for bringing up such good workers."

Professor Jones smiled with a little embarrassment and gave a slight bow:

"You're welcome, Ms. Frankfeldt. I'm glad to hear that my students are good workers and that all that time, when I worked with them, was not a waste."

"It sure wasn't." she replied and turned to Ms. Konnerth. "And thank you, Ashley, for your help, too."

"It was nothing," she flushed a little, "I was glad to help. So anytime."

So, the power problem was happily solved, and it was time to go back to the office. All of us went out of the power room and were ready to go downstairs, when Julia suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Annie asked.

"Sssh! Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

Julia didn't manage to reply, but the answer was not long in coming. We could hear a loud crash, like something broke through the wall, followed by heavy footsteps coming from the room on our left.

"Oh my god, who could that be?" asked Ms. Konnerth in a frightened voice.

"Whoever it is, we have to get out of here and fast!" Professor Jones exclaimed.

Just at that moment when the students started to run down the stairs, the door was torn off its hinges, and there stood something that we've never seen before. We all literally froze in fear. Whatever it was, for sure it was no human. It was at least two metres tall, with rock hard body and dressed in a black leather coat and pants. But what terrified us the most, was his face. He had one open eye, absolutely blank and white in colour. The other one looked sewn close. And his mouth… It definitely was lipless, exposing the sharp teeth. The skin colour was something between brownish and dark yellowish, and there was something pink wrapped around his neck. When I had a better look, I saw that those were tentacles. It was a pure monster, the one that Julia had mentioned in the news broadcast.

Where did he come from? And what is he doing here? Looks like it was the same monster that we mentioned on our way here. But how the hell did he get out of Raccoon city? Neither me, nor anyone else had any idea. It didn't matter now. But what's the strangest thing… I could practically feel the sight of monster's eye on me. Exactly on me, and not on any of my course mates. But why? I have nothing to do with S.T.A.R.S. troops or any other events in Raccoon city. I had an uncomfortable feeling. He looked at me like if I was standing naked before him. His eyesight was… lustful. It scared and surprised me simultaneously. The monster, whose goal is to kill, looks at you not like at his victim but like at the object of his lust.

Whatever the monster's intentions were, we had to get out of there until it's too late and he kills all of us. We began to run downstairs when suddenly I felt a big, strong hand grab my left arm. It was the monster who grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. My course mates wanted to run back to help me, but I screamed:

"No! Run for your lives! Run, or he'll destroy all of you!"

With sorrow in their hearts, other group members had to leave me in monster's hands. It was more than clear that it was no use trying to save me in any way. So all they could do is leave, and all what remained for me to do, was to wait for him to deliver the final blow and to accept my death.

But death never came. Instead, I felt that his touch and how he grabbed me, was not in an aggressive manner. He didn't squeeze me strongly to suffocate or to break my bones. Unexpectedly for me, the monster showed zero violence towards me. He was holding me so that my back was pressed against him, and I felt his crotch rubbing against my butt. I could guess what his intentions were, and fully realized them when I felt a large bulge growing under his leather coat.

I was trembling in fear that he might force me to mate with him right there and now. It looked like the monster was busy with his blissful feelings, growling with satisfaction, so a thought flashed in my mind – I have to use this moment of his weakness and escape! Collecting all my might, I rushed out of monster's muscular arms and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I could only hear his angry and disappointed roar, but I didn't care. When I rushed out of the building, all others were slowly walking back to the office. They all looked sad and depressed, I could hear Julia's and Annie's sorrowful sobs.

"Hey!" I screamed, running after them. "I'm still alive!"

They all turned around with surprised face expressions. No one expected that I would survive this encounter with a beast.

"B-but how… how can it be possible? Why hadn't he killed you?" Richie asked. "He looked like he had a wish to destroy everything and everyone on his way!"

"I don't know," I said in response, "you may not believe me, but looks like he wasn't planning to kill. At least not me."

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Jones.

"You left when I told you so you couldn't see what happened next," I explained, "but when he grabbed my arm, it was not aggressive at all. What's more, he pressed me close to him, my back to him, and started rubbing his lower area against me, growling with satisfaction. And I… um… felt something… khm… growing underneath his coat."

My course mates exchanged surprised glances, hearing my story, and Mr. Jones and Ms. Konnerth's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls.

"Oh dear… does that mean that he actually… wants you as a female?" Mike asked.

"I guess he does," I said. "At least that's what he made me understand."

"All right, now let's move while he's not chasing us yet," Ms. Konnerth said in a worried voice, "the faster we get away from here, the better."

We all practically ran back to the office building, locking all the windows and doors, trying to prevent the monster from getting inside. To be safer, the windows were additionally covered with metallic shutters, because glass could be broken easily. We went up to our cabinet to finish what we started and to drive home when it's safe enough.

During the work I suddenly felt the need to use the ladies' room. Telling Ms. Konnerth about it, I went out of the computer room. After I was done, I went back through the corridor, when suddenly one door on the left opened, a hand grabbed my arm again, and I was dragged into a room.

At first I was so shocked that I just couldn't understand what was going on. When I finally regained the ability to think, I looked around and found myself in an empty room with a few desks and chairs. Hearing the familiar growl behind my back, I slowly turned around and came face-to-face with the same monster again.

 _How the hell did he get inside?! All the windows and doors were locked firmly! Impossible! Did he actually manage to break through somewhere?_ Different thoughts raced through my mind. No matter how he got in, now I was completely alone with him in this room. I knew I couldn't get away from him. Whatever he was planning to do, I only prayed it happened fast and painless.

I slowly sat on one of the chairs and waited for his next action. He stood before me, growling quietly. I couldn't understand at once, what he wants from me. But then he gently took one of my hands in his large hand and put it on his leather coat right where the first button was. I realized at once that he wanted me to unbutton and take off his coat.

To be honest, I was afraid to take it off and see what was underneath. But on the other side, did I have any other choice? I guess not, so I slowly put my right hand on the first button on his coat near the left one and started to unbutton it. The monster didn't move. He just stood there and growled with pure satisfaction. While I worked with his coat, I felt his hands slide up and down my body in a studying manner, until one of them stopped on my breast and squeezed it. I let out a small gasp, not from pain but more from surprise. Seeing my reaction, the monster did it again, earning a faint moan from me this time.

Continuing unbuttoning his coat, I finally reached the last button and slowly slid the leather clothing from his upper body. Looking up, I studied the monster. His body was indeed very muscular, with brownish skin and tentacles protruding from his collarbone area, which made an impression that they were wrapped around his shoulders. But so in general his body looked more or less similar to human one. In some way, he even looked beautiful.

Right after the coat fell on the floor, the monster lifted me up on my feet, and his hands continued to run up and down my body. No matter how strange it might sound, but I finally started to like his actions. In the result I began to let out faint moans, which showed that I was getting aroused. He used this moment when my mouth was slightly open and slid his tongue inside, exploring the warm cavern. I had nothing else to do but to return the same, and our tongues weaved together like two snakes. It was one very unusual "kiss" but I found it rather enjoyable, no matter how strange it sounds.

When the monster finally decided that it was enough "kissing", his face slid down from my face to my neck and shoulders. I didn't understand at first what he was doing but then it finally came to me that he was sniffing me. Feeling my arousal, he grabbed the edge of my shirt, ready to tear it off my body. Being afraid that he could tear my shirt to pieces, I put my left palm on his chest and shook my head, saying:

"Let me do it myself, ok?" I was afraid he might not understand what I say but seems that I was wrong. He nodded and took hands away from my shirt, so I took the shirt off myself. But it looked like he wasn't satisfied with that, he wanted to see more. He made me understand it, letting out a grunt and sliding the straps of my bra down my shoulders. So I undid the clasp and slid the piece of garment off my form. From his further reaction it was more than clear that he liked what he saw. One of his large hands moved up to my left breast, squeezing it gently. I gasped at his touch, and he immediately repeated this action, earning more gasps from me. In turn, I began caressing his chest and stomach while his fingers touched my already hard buds. As this was one of the most sensitive place on my body, I just closed my eyes and let the pleasure overwhelm me. Hearing my silent moans, the monster lifted me up so, that my chest was on the same level with his face. That was an easy thing for such a muscular creature like him, my weight was nothing to him. Right after that I felt something wet touching one of my nipples. Looking down, I noticed his tongue sliding out of his lipless mouth and getting in contact with the sensitive tips of my breasts.

To say that I was overwhelmed by blissful feelings, was like saying nothing. Monster or not, but I loved what he was doing to me. But I could guess that it was only the beginning. When he decided that it was enough playing with my breast, he put me down on my feet and moved one of my hands to the zip on his pants. It was more than clear what he wanted me to do. So I started unzipping his black leather pants, freeing his rock hard member, aching for release. His size was indeed impressive. After it was free, I used my hands to give it a massage and even licking the tip of its head. While doing this, I could hear satisfied growls above my head. But the massage only wasn't enough for the horny monster. He grabbed my hair, which was rather unexpected, making me open my mouth a bit from the surprise. And before I could react, he shoved his hard member into my mouth. I didn't hesitate and started working with my mouth, otherwise I would be out of air, because he pushed it rather deep inside, considering his size. I was doing my best to give him as much pleasure as possible. He was growling from overwhelming pleasure, and I could swear that beneath the growls I could hear something that sounded like moans. Well, it's only for the best. I sucked him with more and more energy, and he moaned louder and louder, until finally he let out a deep and lour roar, and my mouth was filled with a load of his seed. I had no other choice than to swallow everything, not to make mess around.

The monster was obviously satisfied with this foreplay. But the main part was still ahead. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet, caressing my face, which was a sign that he was satisfied with my job. I barely nodded, being relieved that I've made him satisfied. I unbuttoned my pants then and slid them down together with panties. He lifted me up again and put me on the desk, spreading my legs apart. I was ready for whatever was going to follow. Then I saw one of the tentacles on his shoulders move and slide to my wet opening. Looks like he wanted to have a bit more of foreplay. The tentacle tickled my entrance and after a second it slid in. The feeling was… unusual, let's say so. I could never imagine that I would ever experience tentacle sex. This was very exotic, indeed. But it was very pleasurable, I'm not going to hide the truth.

The tentacle continued moving inside me for a few minutes when suddenly he decided to take it out. I felt empty in some way. But soon enough something bigger touched my wet labia. I understood that the mаin part was going to start right now and there. The monster grabbed my hips, this time rather rough, and slowly began to push his large member into my vagina. I pressed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth from pain. He was big, really big. I knew my limits, and I completely wasn't used to such size. Luckily he didn't push in aggressively, allowing me to adjust. He didn't move for a minute or something, until I finally nodded, making him understand, that I was ready. So he moved his hips backwards and pushed in again. I still could feel pain, but with each thrust it subsided, and soon it was replaced with a feeling of pleasure. When the pain was totally gone, blissful moans began to escape my lips. Seeing this, he increased the speed, hitting my sweet spot with each thrust. I was nearly screaming from pleasure, from how hard he was pounding into me. His movements became faster and more frantic with each moan that he received from me. I was close, very close to the peak, and I could tell that he was close, too.

Finally it was enough. I couldn't hold myself anymore. My insides clenched around his member, and with a loud scream I came. After a few seconds he followed me, spilling his seed into me. He nearly collapsed on the top of me, but held his hands against the desk, not to crush me with his weight. My body was covered with sweat, the heart was still beating like crazy. After regaining my breath and strength, I sat on the desk and then jumped down on the floor. He touched my face gently, and I came closer to him and pressed myself to his chest, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. Listening carefully, I could still hear very faint sound of a beating heart. Despite being created in the laboratory of Umbrella Corporation, he still was a living being that was capable of feeling something.

Freeing myself from his arms, I began putting my clothes back on, and so did he. No matter how much I wanted to stay with him, I had to go back to my duties and finish my job. I told him this, being afraid that he might not understand. But he just nodded, making me feel relieved. Before leaving I pressed myself to his chest one more time, and he hugged my waist again. I went to the door then, taking a look at him for the last time. He nodded again, and I left the room.

Damn, now I will get hundreds of questions from my course mates and the professor about where I have been so long. But never mind, I'll think something out on my way. We'll finish the job in the end and go back to the University, and then each of us will go home. What is for sure – I'll never forget what I have just experienced. I doubt heavily that after this I will want any human guy to approach me. I don't know whether I'm going to see this monster again, but I really hope he will find me. And I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
